


The Alpha's Victim

by LilyVerine



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Crossdressing, Death, Dom Byung-hun, Dom Jungkook, Dom Yoongi, F/F, F/M, First couple chapter are not mine, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Min Yoongi fucks up a lot, Mpreg, Not the greatest relationship but they're trying, Park Jimin is too good for his own good, Rape, Smut, Sub Jimin, Sub Taehyung, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Switch (but mostly dom) Namjoon, This book was taken over from another author, Werewolf, Witches, bts - Freeform, just a warning, sad but happy ending, some chapters may make you cry, sub hoseok, switch but mostly sub Seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyVerine/pseuds/LilyVerine
Summary: When you're a human, it's not every day that you find out that the schools biggest school bully- suga- is a werewolf and your mate.  What happens to Jimin when he's taken away from everything he's ever known and loved and thrown into the world of werewolves? Will his mate protect him or will his mate let the enemies of the world get him?----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story was originally by YeonKiminiiii but I'm taking it over for her. I hope you like it and those who are reading from YeonKiminiiii book and coming here I hope I don't disappoint Y'all.WarningsSmut (I will say which chapters have it if your not comfortable with it)Sad shit (not a whole lot but there is stuff in there(I will tell if you get triggered easily))FluffSwearingExcessive use of y'all (on my part)Read my messages at the end some of them have important info!Started (by me): July 21st, 2018Ended:P.S: This story is also on wattpad so if you want please fallow me there.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Hello

Hi, Y'all my name is Lily and I'm going to be taking over for YeonKiminiii (from Wattpad). This story is also on Wattpad if you wish to read it there. I hope you all enjoy this story and the rollercoaster it will take you on. My comment section is for making friends not for being bullies. This is the only warning I'll give: if you choose to say something I deem offensive I will take the measures needed to deal with that. The biggest things I don't tolerate is people being mean to others, people criticizing just to do so, and homophobia. I hope we can all get along and I can't wait to see what you all think!

Love,

Lily V <3


	2. Min Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give this story a chance the first 13 chapters are really short and not written by me just edited so once you read the chapter called a rusty start then decide whether you want to continue reading or not.

**(the chapters will start off short but they will get a lot longer so prepare yourselves :D )**

by YeonKiminiii 

edited and added onto by LilyVerine

Jimin's POV

**Rinnnng Rinnnnnng Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng**

I woke up to the loud screeching coming from my alarm clock. Groaning I turn it off. I peel my eyes open and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once I'm done, I dry my hair with the towel and get dressed. 

I hear a sound come from downstairs so I go to check it out. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom making breakfast. 

"Goodmorning Jimin come sit down and eat," 

I do as she says and a couple of seconds later my mom places a plate full of pancakes in front of me. I quickly devour my delicious breakfast and grab my stuff heading out the door with a final goodbye and an 'I love you' to my mom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell finally rings and it's time for lunch. 

As I'm walking out of the classroom I feel someone grab my arm and pull me back. I stumble and fall on my ass. The person laughs. 

I look up to see the one and only Min Yoongi or as he calls himself "Suga" (no to sugar) I know... weird...

You would think he is this sweet guy since he calls himself Suga but he is the total opposite. He is a douche bag. He is heartless. He doesn't care if the people he physically bullies get hurt. I"m pretty sure the only thing he cares about is his dog, Holly. 

He also happens to be my own personal bully.

I clutch my stomach as he kicks harder and harder each time. Then I feel a sharp pain on my head. And the next thing I know everything is black.


	3. Kidnapped

by YeonKiminiii

edited and added onto by LilyVerine

I woke up only to find myself in an unknown room. It was dark. The walls were black and the curtains weren't allowing any light from shining through. 

I slowly got up off the bed I was lying on and walked to what I assumed was the door that would lead me out of the room. As soon as I opened the door I was hit with the smell of freshly baked cookies and lots of light. 

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen following the delicious smell. 

I don't know what I was thinking at the moment. I was in a house that wasn't mine. I couldn't remember anything from how I got there to what even happened to me. All I knew was that I needed cookies. NOW.

I noticed someone standing by the oven pulling out a tray of cookies I ran to their side not knowing who the person was. But as soon as they turned I yelped and stepped back slowly. I was scared. 

In front of me was Min Yoongi. WHAT THE HELL!!!? DID HE KIDNAP ME!!? Omg, I'm gonna have a panic attack... I started hyperventilating. I can't control my breathing. Why am I here?!? How did I get here?!!?!?! Why am I only panicking NOW?!?!?!

My thoughts were interrupted when I was pulled into a hug. My breathing calmed in a fraction of a second and I stood there in his arms, they were strangely comforting. Despite the relaxation, I tried pulling away but he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer. 

What the fuck does he think he's is doing? I elbow him in the stomach and he groans. I take this opportunity to push him off of me. 

For someone who hurts others so much, he's kinda weak. But I take my chance and started running like a maniac away from him.

I found myself in front of a big maroon like door and pushed it open revealing a bunch of men and women scattered around the backyard. 

Where the hell am I and why are there so many god damn people?


	4. Forgiven?

By YeonKiminiii

edited and added on to by Lily Verine

Yoongi pov

I was baking cookies for my nephew when I heard loud steps getting closer and closer. As soon as the person making loud noise ran into the kitchen I know who it was. I smirked as I smelled his scent. My Mate.

He stood near me staring at the cookies before looking up at me. As soon as he saw me he started walking backward. I could tell he was hyperventilating by the sound of his heavy uncontrolled breathing. I quickly pulled him into a hug to calm his nerves. His breath slowed. He then tried getting out of my grasp but I didn't let him, instead I pulled him closer. 

He then elbowed me on my stomach taking me off guard and making me back off. 

What the hell? I'm over here helping him by calming him down and in return he hits me? My thoughts are interrupted as he speeds off towards the back door. He opens it and just when I think he's about to "run for his life" he just stands there. Looking confused

I walk towards him and give him a back hug. Once again he tried getting away but this time I don't let him dodging the punches from the mini tantrum he's throwing. I pull him back into the house while motioning for one of my pack warriors to close the door. I take him to the living room and explain the situation he's in.

Jimin pov

He tells me that this is his house and I'm his mate. I didn't know what that was so he explained. I was shocked once he also mentioned that he was a werewolf as if it was the most normal thing ever. My head was spinning I was so lost.

"Why am I here?" I ask. 

"As a wolf, I have to be close to my mate so I can stay calm and focused and because of this I took care of your mom so don't worry." He said and I proceed to worry... what did he mean by that!!?

"What do you mean you 'took care' of my mom?" I ask voicing my thoughts of concern

"Well... we have this thing that we used to convince her you've already out of your house and are now living happily with me, kinda like the things in MBI where they make you forget about the aliens so.... yeah" I kept quiet. 

Happy? He must be kidding me. Then I thought... "if I'm your mate why would you bully me"

"I'll be honest I didn't know you were my mate. I found out yesterday after you blacked out. I know it doesn't make any sense but it has something to do with you being human. Also, I am really sorry for ever hurting you" he replies.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes"

Shit. Well since we are talking its worth a shot to ask him if I can have some cookies...

"Umm so... c-can I get some c-cookies?"

He chuckles before nodding. I follow him into the kitchen where he places a good amount of cookies on a napkin and gives them to me. I mumble a "thanks" before sitting on one of the dining room chairs. 

His house is quite nice I mean wow. Is he rich? I didn't know. Also, where's his dog, Holly? I want to meet him I will ask him about it later. 

He walks into the room and I notice that the shirt he is wearing shows the outline of his abs and other muscles. I quickly look away when I catch him smirking... Jerk

Does this mean I forgive him for all those times he physically and verbally bullied me?... I guess as long as he doesn't ever hurt me like that again. I don't know if I could take that from the person fate supposedly told me to spend the rest of my life with. 

Please don't hurt me any more Min Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo..... if you haven't read the tags please read them now.
> 
> Now that you've read them I'm apologizing in advance. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the heartache you may go through while reading this book


	5. MINE

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Jimin pov

After Yoongi explained everything to me I was kind of shocked but slowly got over it. 

Now I just woke up and I need to pee really bad. I go to get up from the bed when an arm wraps around me tightly. Ugh, I need to pee. What the hell!!!?

"No, stop moving Jimin" he mumbles

"I need to pee please let go" I pleaded. He finally lets go. of me and chuckles a bit at my misery. I stand for a second glaring at him then I start running towards the bathroom.

When I'm done I wash my hands and walk back to the bedroom. I notice Yoongi isn't there so I take this opportunity to quickly change my clothes.

Just as I pull my shirt down Yoongi walks in the room and stares at me then pouts. "Aww I wish I was here to see you change." 

"Pervert," I say glaring at him shutting him up but not before he chuckled.

Yoongi Pov

Jimin thinks he's so clever but really I was there while he was changing. Maybe not in the room but I was watching. I'm not a creep. I went to get us some breakfast when I turned back to grab my phone. I started opening the door when I noticed he was changing, and well... I just had to look... I mean who wouldn't, His abs and his ass are perfect. But they're MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof possessive Yoongi needs to chillllllllll


	6. Dinner

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Jimin POV

Yoongi left a couple hours ago to go do some 'pack work' or something. As if I know what that is but whatever. 

I am extremely bored. He literally put a guard outside our room... wait is it OUR room?? I don't know let's just call it that. 

Well, anyways I tried convincing the guard to let me out to at least go outside and for some fresh air but he insisted that Yoongi would get mad if I stepped out of the house without him. 

I don't understand why I can't just go outside what's the big deal with me stepping out this god damn house!!!!??? Ugh. Whatever I guess I'll just sleep since there's literally nothing else to do since my lovely mate (note my heavy sarcasm) also took away my phone and has no good tv channels.

Yoongi POV

I've been gone for a couple of hours and when I got back home and walked into mine and Jimin's room he was asleep. He looked peaceful and so 'cute'. My wolf completely agreed.

I walked to the side of the bed and shook Jimin's shoulder. He needed to eat something.

"Jiminnie wake uppp"

"Mmhhh" he mumbled

"Jimin wake up now. You need to eat" I said in my alpha tone. He quickly sat up and looked at me. He was shaking a bit and looked down fast as we made eye contact. I went to his side and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry but I'm just worried because I don't even know if you've eaten anything today and I'm worried"

"mmhm yeah... I haven't eaten but I'll blame you for that you bum. You've kept me locked up in here. You don't understand how bored I've been." He said and gave me a playful shove while pouting. I faked gasped and looked at him with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry. Is my mate upset?... well if you're THAT hungry I have something else you could have for dinner" I said as I winked at him.

"MIN YOONGI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min Yoongi is dirty *insert Lenny face*


	7. Not Today

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Yoongi POV

I woke up to find Jimin's side of the bed empty. I looked around the room but couldn't find him and he wasn't in the bathroom. I'm getting worried now but I'm not going to jump to conclusions let me just check if he's downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and the sight in front of me piss me off.

Jimin MY MATE is hugging Jungkook, MY BETA.

I walked up to them pulling Jimin off of Jungkook and glared at them both. "Explain"

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked

Why were you just hugging my beta for an unnecessary amount of time??"

"WHAT?" He says while chuckling. "Jungkook and I have been friends forever!! He and I went to the same high school. I hadn't seen him for a long time so I gave him a hug and was going to catch up with him until you came here and pulled us apart." He rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"Oh, friends I see?" I glared at my beta. He mind linked me saying he didn't know Jimin was my mate, I ignored him and picked up my mate walked the two of us back up to our room.

Jimin POV

"What the hell is wrong with you!!? Put me down!!" I yelled but he ignored me and once we reached the room he gently threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and planted soft kisses on my cheeks then moved to my lips. At first, I didn't respond but he got rougher and I gave in. Then he moved down to my neck and started kissing the part between my neck and shoulder and sniffs it.

Wait, what?

I can't hold in my laugh why did he just sniff me I must smell so gross.

Yoongi POV

As I moved down between his shoulder and neck I sniffed my mate his scent smelled so damn good. But then he started laughing. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why did sniff me!!? I probably stink"

"You do" I lied

"What!!? Then get off of me let me go shower!!"

But before he began to push me off I pushed my lips against his and we began to make out again. The kiss got more intense and I started to take his shirt off but he stopped me and said

"No not today. I want to get to know you first"

Well, great Park Jimin... you couldn't say that before we got to this part. I'm tuned on. But it's okay, I respect that he's not ready.


	8. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it were up to me this chapter would be called kitty run (Stan AleXa (and loona while ur at it))

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Jimin POV

I woke up to find Yoongi gone. I was surprised. I usually wake up before him.

I traveled through the hallways until I reached his office. I stood in front of the door for about 3 seconds before opening it. He did say I could come in at any time.

The scene that welcomed me felt like a slap to the face. I can't believe he would do this. 

There he was, my mate who supposedly needed me for eternity, with some blonde bimbo sitting on his lap they're lips smashed on to each other.

I ran out of the house not looking where I was going. 

At this point, it didn't really matter, did it? 

I knew it was too good to be true. 

I kept on going until I reached a pond. I was so tired. My legs were trembling as I was freezing and so thirsty. 

I squatted in front of the pond and took some water in my cupped hands. I slowly but eagerly drank it up. I don't know how far I've run. But I hope it was enough to get away from him. 

I don't want to see him again. 

And with that last thought, I drifted to sleep.


	9. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of suicide so if you get triggered please skip this chapter and if you're having problems please feel free to talk to me or someone else if you have a Wattpad my pm is always open.You're not alone :)

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Again mentions of suicide so if you get triggered please skip this chapter.

Jimin's Pov

Why is fate always against me?

I wake up to find myself back in this damn house. 

How the hell did he find me? 

And how the fuck did he bring me back here without me even realizing is? 

Fucking hell... ugh.

He dares bring me back here as if I want to be here. I don't even know how many days it's been... I don't know if it was just yesterday when I walked in on him and that disgusting slut. Thinking about it pains my heart but it shouldn't even matter... 

I shouldn't be surprised it's not like I'm lovable... 

of course, he got tired of me and is just keeping me here cuz he has too if not I bet he would have already gotten rid of me. 

I get up off the bed and wander into the connected bathroom.

Hmm if I remember right I once saw a blade around here somewhere... I'll just have to find it.

I kept looking for it for about 2 minutes when I spotted it behind some products inside the mirror cabinet thing. 

Well, I guess I should end this now before he hurts me more, I can't have a repeat of school.

I guess this is goodbye


	10. Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt of suicide. Please skip chapter if you're triggered by it. Also know suicide is never the answer so don't anyone of you readers think it is.

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

Jimin POV

Right before I slide the blade across my wrist, someone decides to knock on the bathroom door.

"Jimin"

Ugh, what does he want? Gosh can't I have a moment of peace in this house.

"What?" I ask

"Please come out. I can explain." He pleads.

"Explain? Pfft. What is there to explain? It's obvious you got tired of me and decided to go to some dumb blonde." I say anger rising, but I calm down and focus on sliding the blade across my wrist at least once. Just to be in control of the pain I feel, not caring if it's just for a short moment. 

And so I cut, I stare in awe. I might sound weird but it's nice to finally be in control of my pain (A/N NO It's NOT!! not in that way at least)

Yoongi's POV

I kept asking Jimin to come out of the bathroom but he stayed quiet. Moments later I smelled blood. My wolf and I both started getting super worried. What's going on?!?!

I start knocking on the door with force but Jimin doesn't respond. I soon get tired of just knocking because I know it won't be of any use; SO I kicked down the door. 

As I walked into the bathroom I saw him. Blood oozing from his wrist. And him sitting there, staring and... Smiling. 

It breaks my heart. The thing that happened with the blonde bitch is not what it looks like. She said if I didn't make out with her for at least 1 minute (I know right... dumb ass bitch) she would harm Jiminie... and I can't have anyone touch what's mine. 

So I let her kiss me. Then... Jimin walked in. He misunderstood and I tried to explain but he ran. At least I found him... I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found him.. but now he's here and he's... harming himself. This is so not what I wanted. I want him to feel loved. By me and me only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yoongi doesn't know what a healthy relationship is. Whoops.


	11. 2 Months

By YeonKiminiii

Edited By Lily Verine

Yoongi POV

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" I yelled as I ran up to him.

All I wanted was a response... but he didn't reply. I looked at him his eyes were closed.

I wasn't about to give up on him. I had to save him. I needed to save him. I couldn't just lose the love of my life. I love him. And I know he doubts that. But I do, with all my heart. And I need to prove that to him.

—————————2monts later——————————

Jimin POV

I opened my eyes and immediately was blinded by the bright lights. My eyes adjusted and I began seeing clearly. I noticed I was in a white room and there was someone by my side. 

Once my eyes gained complete focus I was able to see who it was.

Yoongi? 

Why is he here? 

Why am I here? 

What even happened?

Where am I?


	12. Death

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

1 month and 28 days earlier (Right after Jimin attempted suicide)

Yoongi POV

I had to wait outside as the doctors tried to save Jimin. He had lost so much blood that I was afraid he wouldn't make it.

I thought of a solution but the doctors said that it would be better if they tried to "fix" him before I did anything crazy (not that it'll happen eventually).

Doctor POV

I did all I could to try and save the boy but it wasn't enough. I really didn't want to tell Mr. Min about this, but I have to. I could die if I keep it from him.

I walked out of the room and went to where Mr. Min was waiting.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say. 

He hadn't noticed me until I talked. He quickly turned. I noticed confusion, anger, and hurt in his eyes. I've got to admit I was terrified.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I'm sorry. I did everything I could, but he had already lost to much blood..." I trailed off to afraid to continue

"You obviously didn't do all you fucking could. If you had, I wouldn't be hearing these god damn words coming out of your mouth."

"Mr. Min-," he didn't let me finish as he quickly passed by me and went into the room where his mate laid still. Not breathing, Not moving, Not doing anything. except laying there, still, peaceful.


	13. Wolf

By YeonKiminiii

Edited by Lily Verine

(This is still the same time as the previous chapter just in Jimin's thoughts)

Jimin POV

I feel so peaceful. Currently, I'm looking at the view in front of me. Yoongi's sleeping while our kid lays on his chest also sleeping. It's such a beautiful view, but I somehow know the sight isn't real, maybe a vision into the future I wish I had.

It all came to a sudden end as I felt myself being pulled somewhere and when I opened my eyes I was in a different place, I saw nothing but complete darkness for a few seconds then suddenly a scene appears.

Yoongi was kneeling down beside an empty bed while crying. It broke my heart. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't move. I felt so helpless. This scene was painfully real.

Yoongi POV

I ran into Jimin's room and stared at him. He looked so pale. My mate was simply laying there. Not moving. 

Without thinking I let my wolf take over, all that matters at the moment was bringing Jimin back. No matter what it took to do it.

'He isn't dead. He isn't dead.' I kept saying to myself over and over again.

My wolf took over and started biting him all over. 

This will bring him back. 

I let my wolf mark him wherever he wanted. 

This will bring him back!!

If my wolf kept marking him, soon enough he would wake up. I just knew it. Though he might kill me. 

The outcome of me marking him all over and bringing him back will end up in him turning to a wolf. But I just couldn't stand back and let him die. 

That would kill me, literally. 

But I don't do it to save myself. I do it because I love him and without him, My entire life would crumble.

(Were back in normal time (Right after 2 months))

Jimin's Pov

"Yoongi," I say and he instantly wakes up. Suddenly I'm hit with a wave of fatigue and I close my eyes. 

I don't know what's going on with me but something feels off. It's as if there's someone else whom I'm sharing my body with. It's weird, but co-existing at the same time. I fall asleep trying not to worry too much about it

Yoongi POV

Fuck. How the hell do you tell someone you bit them over and over again which caused them to yes wake up and dodge death but at the same time ended up turning them into a wolf?" He's going to fucking hate me. Shit. Shit. Shit!! Fuck me.


	14. A/N

So that is the end of YeonKiminiii's work. I hope I can live up to her amazing writing. The rest of the chapters will be my own so please enjoy. I hope this book lives up to any expectations you have for it :)

<3 Lily


	15. A Rusty Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Rusty

**Jimin's POV**

"Hello Jimin" I heard a voice say. I look around and saw a wolf with beautiful ginger fur.

"Um... hello," I say "who are you?"

"My name is Rusty," the wolf says

"Why are you here?" I ask him

"You will find out very soon but for now just know you and I will be spending _a lot_ of time together, so I hope we get along." He says then he starts to disappear.

"Wait I still have more questions," I say to him.

"Just ask your mate, for he is the one who made you like this. Tell him that you're now a male omega. He'll flip out." Rusty said chuckling. That only confused me more. What does he mean by Yoongi did this to me? Did what even? What is a male omega? And why does it sound familiar?

And like that I woke up in my mate's arms, my brain running a hundred miles a minute. Min Yoongi has some answering to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Y'all my first chapter I'm still going to post tomorrow but I thought why not? So here I am. I hope you liked it. Also, did anyone get the Joke in the title? Y'all are probably cringing hard at my clinginess. Lol :p
> 
> <3 Lily


	16. Explanation

**Yoongi's pov**

I feel my mate slowly wake up in my arms. I feel his eyes burning holes into me, daring me to wake up.

If I'm honest I'm a little scared. By now he has probably noticed that he's not the only one in his body anymore. I don't want to open my eyes to face my mates wrath...  
Whhhhhyyyy mmmmmeeeee. Sigh, well it's now or more wrath later.

I slowly open my eyes, trying my best to stall as long as possible. I look into my mates eyes. 

Nope, later it is! 

Before I could say anything to get out of the situation I'm in Jimin beats me too it.

"Min Yoongi do you have something to tell me? because if not I have quite the amount of questions to ask you" his tone warning

I sigh.

"I think it's best if I explain what happened first," I say

Jimin's pov

I waited for my explanation but I think I can put 2 and 2 together to get a pretty god I idea of what I've "become". But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy my mate sweating bullets in front of me, but I do want to know why he did it.

"Jimin before I tell you, promise me 2 things." He says. I nod my head prompting him to continue.

"Promise me you won't be super mad and leave me and..."

"And"

"Promise me you know I'll always love you, no matter what and I did this because I love you not for my own selfish reasons." He said. Now I'm really intrigued. I promise him this.

"You're a werewolf," he said super serious and I burst out laughing.

"No shit Sherlock I knew that already I want to know why" he then proceeded to explain everything to me from why he kissed that blond bitch to what he had to do in order to save me. 

Not gonna lie I was a little upset when I heard that he would die if I had but he soon explained he didn't care if he had died or not and that all that mattered was seeing me alive, so that made me feel better.

"How did you know you were a werewolf?" He asked

"Rusty, my wolf, came to me in my dream," I told him.

"He told me to tell you that I'm now a male omega," I say

"Oh, that's nice. . . . WAIT, YOU'RE A WHAT?!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> <3 Lily


	17. Male Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and shadow find out Jimin's and Omgea

Jimin's Pov

"What? is everything okay. What's wrong. Yoongi? Yoongi!" I screamed. No reaction. He just stood there face blank. What's wrong with him.

Yoongi's Pov

"A male omega wow, we scored didn't we Yoongs?"

"Shut up & let me think" I growled

"Do you understand how many people will be after him once they find out?"

"We could take them"

"Shadow our pack is strong yes, but what if other pacts team up against us?" I ask worried

"We have friends & you know that both of which have omegas as mates as well. You know they'll be more than willing to help as you have for them in the past," he said

I sigh knowing he was right.

" I can't wait to see how much more submissive he is underneath me," Shadow says

"Keep your hormones in check," I say

"Sure thing alpha as soon as you lose all of your swag." He says & I huffed annoyed at his cringeiness

"You better get back to your mate he seems really worried about you." He said & with that I shook my head back into reality.

"Oh my god, Yoongi are you okay?" Jimin asked me, voice laced with worry. I smiled at him & gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I told him

"Yoongi? What's wrong with being a male omega?" He asked

"Jimin you're a very rare breed of wolf. A child that comes from a male omega will either be a male omega or a very strong wolf. You're going to be wanted by many because of that." I told him

"So I'm a target & a threat for your pack?" He asked worriedly

"No! no, your safe in our pack. Your safe with me" I reassured

"Don't ever think otherwise okay?"

"Okay"

I kissed him

"Your perfect" I whispered

"I am not perfect" He denied

"Of curse you are! Your body is perfect, *kiss* Your Face is perfect, *kiss* Your lips are perfect, *kiss* Your soul is perfect, *kiss* Just everything about you is perfect I say leaving him as red as a tomato. I kiss him again more passionately my tongue fighting with his.

"I love you Jimin & I will never stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin: I'm and omega
> 
> Shadow: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Yoongi: 🤦🏻♀️


End file.
